


Burn You Up

by Emoiero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emoiero/pseuds/Emoiero
Summary: Gerard can't stop using. Frank gets angry.





	Burn You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever attempt at writing fanfiction after being an avid reader for years. I feel as if this seems a bit rushed, so please be gentle with me. I am open to constructive criticism though!

I unlock our apartment door to an angry Frank, “Where have you been?”  
“Nowhere”, I say meekly.  
“Are you high?”  
“No.” He slaps my face, “You fucking liar! I can see that your pupils are dilated and”, he says pulling up my sleeve, “these are fresh track marks!”  
“Does that make you angry Frankie?” I can see a crack in his resolve.  
“What? What the hell kind of question is that?”  
“Does it make you want to hurt me? Does it rile you up that I can't stop using?” Another crack.  
“What? Why are you acting like this?”  
“Like what?” He's getting angry now.  
“Don't play this game with me Gerard. This is serious! Your life is at risk here.”  
“I don't care about my life and I know that makes you upset. Go with your feeling I deserve it.”  
“Gerard...”  
“Frankie I'm never going to stop.” “Gerard.” “I'm going to keep using and I'll probably die out there.”  
“Gerard!”  
“C'mon Frankie. Tell me you hate me! Tell me I just burn you up!”  
He pulls me into a violent kiss; teeth gnashing, his tongue shoving into my mouth. I have no choice but to comply as he has me pinned up against the wall. I start to go along with it and he reasserts his dominance by biting down on my lower lip hard enough to draw blood. This only makes me moan at the delicious metallic taste. He pulls back and says, “I want you naked and prepped by the time I get to the bedroom.”  
I eagerly comply and sprint to the room where I strip and lube up my first two fingers with as much spit as I can before roughly shoving both inside me at once. No matter how fucked up it is, I can't get enough of the idea of why what's about to happen is about to happen. I continue pumping my fingers in and out, not even caring about locating my prostate. I'm just focused on prepping myself as much as possible before Frank gets in because this is going to be a rough one.  
Frank enters and I pull my fingers out. He takes two long strides from the door to the bed and starts unbuckling his belt. “Why do I even put up with you? You can't stay clean for any respectable amount of time, you can't take care of yourself, and you can't hold a job. Just know what I'm about to do to you is not out of love.”  
Frank pulls down his pants and underwear and thrusts into me without warning. I start squirming immediately and he pulls me back down onto his dick with force. I can feel the anger and hate radiating off of him and into me and it only turns me on further. I can tell he doesn't care about my pleasure and I know I won't be cumming by his touch tonight. Again this only turns me on further.  
He shoves himself in and out of me a dozen more times when I feel him tense up and shoot his hot load into my abused ass. He pulls out while I'm still rock hard and spits on my face, “Get out”. I stand up, dress, and run out of the room and out of the front door. As soon as it closes behind me I drop to my knees and open up my jeans. I pull out my angrily red cock and wrap my hand around it. I start jerking off right in the hallway, not even caring that one of our neighbors could walk out at any moment and see me. After being abused and degraded like that it only takes me a few hasty strokes before I reach my climax. I cum all on the carpet but I couldn't care less.  
I pull myself together as much as I can while being post orgasm and still high as a kite and start heading for the stairs leading out of our apartment building. For now, I have to find a place to stay the night, but I'll come back tomorrow and smooth things over with Frankie. We'll make up; he'll apologize, I'll forgive him, and we'll start the cycle all over again.


End file.
